Cross My Heart
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Anya and Damien show up on the steps of Cross academy one snowy night. They become students there, but they have another reason for being there. Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Damien, Anya and Ian and some other characters are my own made up characters. I do not own any characters that belong to the author of Vampire Knight.

"Cross academy..." "Damien? Are we here?" "We are, be on your guard." "K." Two children walked up the steps of the school they'd heard about from their parents and up to the door of a house. The boy knocked and stood back with the girl, who just gripped his hand tightly.

"Hello?" A man answered the door and now stood there looking at the two children. "Ah...hello." "You're the headmaster of this school are you not?" "Ah, yes, I am..." "My little sister and I are here to become students." "Ah..." "You keep saying that, are you tongue tied?" "No, no, its just I havent had a moment like this...oh, never mind. Can't you come during the day?" "...we don't like the sunlight." "Oh...I see..." "We are not vampires! Do not even mention my sister and me along with them!" "You know about vampires?" "Course. So do you. You actually educate thme here, don't you?" "Yes, well..." "Or did the council make you turn them loose?" "No, no, they're still here." "Hm...so, may my sister and me come in? Or do we continue this conversation in the snow?" "Right, come in." The boy took his sister's hand and lead her inside. "Behave now Anya." "As long as I don't have to see one." "Anya." "Sorry. I'll be good."

"So, you two aren't vampires, yet you don't like sunlight and must have permission to enter a person's home?" "No. I was just being polite." "Oh..." The man turned to the little girl. "Would you like to take your coats off?" The girl looked at ehr brother, who nodded. He took off his coat and handed it to the house keeper. "There now isn't that...what about you?" The girl hadn't taken her coat off yet. "Anya, its alright, go ahead, k." The girl nodded and took off her coat revealing her white hair. "Are you two really siblings?" "Of course we are! Why would you ask that!" "You have different hair colors." "So did our parents, but that done's matter! Anya has our father's hair, I have mother's!" "Sorry. That was rude of me." "Duh." "Damien, please be kind. Remember how sweetly mother spoke about the headmaster." "...Right." "Hm?" The old headmaster was curious. "So what are your names?" "I'm Damien and this is Anya." "Last names? Hm?" Anya looked at her brother, who just sighed. "Damien and Anya...Kiryuu." "...Well thats a name I havent heard in quite sometime." Anya hung her head and Damien noticed the tears right away. "Anya, come on sis. Don't cry." "Why not! We'll never see them again!" She sobbed into her brother's chest. "You don't know that! We don't know what happened after mama closed the door to the house!" "Damien! You know as well as I do whats happened to them!" "...Anya..." "Their love was frowned upon by everyone they knew! So was their marriage and our births!" "Anya..." Damien didn't know what to do.

"I take it something terrible happened?" "Hm...Anya was really young at the time, but she's never forgotten the night that we had to escape the fate that would have befalled us if we'd been captured as well." "What fate is that?" "Death." "Death? On such young children?" "You should know, headmaster, that vampires do not care how old a person is, if they are to kill someone they will kill them. No matter if they are children or adults." "...Ha, unfortunately I do know." "Why was your parent's love frowned upon?" "Mother had always been arranged to marry a pure blood vampire, but she married out father instead." "I see, so they wanted her to leave him?" "Right, but she refused and strangely father was never killed." "Hm...I see..." "Perhaps there was someone who would not allow his killing" Damien smirked ", you know enough about that for now, Kaien Cross, we want to know, will you allow us to become students here?" "...How'd you?" "Our father was trained as a vampire hunter, so we know about them very well," "I see, they didn't waste time teaching you two did they?" "No." "Perhaps we can discuss this more in the morning? You sister seems quite sleepy." Damien looked at Anya, who was trying to keep her eyes open. "Fine." "My house keeper has prepared some rooms for you two, and she shall show you to them." "Hm...you;d take in two children just like that? How kind of you." "Hm...its no trouble at all, really...hm? Ian?" A boy entered the room.

"Ian, why aren't you in class?" "I was. The teacher is talking about weird things again." "Ha, well since you're here, meet Damien and Anya Kiryuu." "Kiryuu? Where have I heard that name before?" "Used to be one of the school gaurdians." "Thats right along with your daughter right?" Damien just looked at the man. "Yes, the two fo them were once guardians." "Then these two are their children?" "I believe so." Anya glared at the boy. "Anya?" "Damien...I want to leave. Right now!" "Huh? Anya..." "Damien! He's a vampire!" "I know Anya, but you promised me, remember?" Anya continued to glare at the boy then walked away. "I'm sorry for my sister's actions, alot has happened to her, involving vampires." "Ah," "Ian, if you don't like the classes, then go back to your dorm. Its far too late, even if you are a vampire, for you to be out." "Yes sir." the boy left the house. "Ian is a good boy. He is a vampire, but he doesn't like being one." "Hm." "I think if he had the choice he'd have chosen to be human." "Anya wont care about that. She hates vampires. All vampires." "Except your mother right?" "...Yeah. Anya never knew that mother was a vampire." "Ah, and did she know that your father was a half one?" "No. I do." "Hm, well, maybe she'll come to like them a bit while being a student here." "Not likely." "Damien, your parents are strong and can get through any mess, they would not have allowed themselves to be caught so easily." "Thanks, but until they come for Anya and me, I have to think the worst and get stronger from that." "Hm, you certainly are like your parents. Strong." Damien left the room and followed the maid to his room.

The headmaster made a phone call. "Hello, thought you would hear from me huh? Well, theres development here at the school, one that involves two children. You might know them, Damien and Anya Kiryuu? Right. I'll be expecting you, and remember, no fighting in my home. Bye now." "Hm...well, talk about deja vu." He said and went back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damien, I don't want to be in a place with so many!" "Anya, you're going to have to control yourself. I know you hate them, but..." "Don't you?" "I do, but..." "How can you not hate them more then me! They tore our family apart! They may have killed mommy and daddy!" "Anya, its conplicated, but I'll let you in on something," "What?" "No matter who they are, accept kindness from whomever gives it to you. K." "Damien..." "It'll be hard, but you have to bare with it, alright?" Anya sighed, "Damien..." "Can you do that for me?" "...I hate it when you ask me that! You always look like mommy when you say that!" "So?" "Fine! I'll bare with it, but Damien, don't ever leave me on my own with this many vamps around, got it." "I know that already. I wasn't born yesterday." "I know." "Ready to go?" "Yeah, I guess." The two siblings headed out to their first class at Cross academy.

"Hm? So, those two were in the headmaster's home late last night?" "Yeah, but from what I gather they arent' vampires." "Huh, so who are they?" "...don't know, didn't stay long enough." "Ha! Thats so like you Ian, you stay long enough to be lectured, but not to find out who two kids are." "Yeah...thats me alright." "Would you two close the damn curtain! It's so bright out there." "Sorry." Ian closed the curtain, but slowly as is eyes followed Anya across the yard. He sighed remembering last night, when she'd glared at him.

"Hm..." "Whats wrong Anya?" "We're being watched." "Oh?" "By vampire eyes." "Anya, you gave me your word." "I wont do anything...yet." "Anya!" "Hey, if they want to confront me, so be it! I wont back down." "Ha, I know, but come on." Anya followed her brother into their classroom.

*********************************************************

"Ha, that wasn't too bad, was it?" "I'm bored!" "Well duh, that was school. Not something fun...whoa!" A slew of girls came up to both Damien and Anya. "So, how'd you like your first day?" "Wanna be friends?" "Ah..." Anya sighed and just walked passed the group.

"Not bad, not many girls walk away from those crowds." "Hm? Who asked you?" "Hey, why are you so sour towards me?" "Your a vampire." "Is that the only reason?" "Thats **the** only reason." "Well, now, you really hate us don't you?" "Who wouldn't?" "Ah...true enough." "Hm...you hate being one don't you?" "Yeah, I do, but theres nothing I can do about it." "Hm..." "So...maybe you can get to like me?" "Hmph, fat chance." "Aww, come on, not even a little?" "...See ya later." "Mind if I walk with you?" "I'm walking in the sun." "I can walk in the shadows." "Hm, whatever you like, just don't bother me." "Fair enough."

"Who is that girl with Ian?" "Don't know, she and her brother just arrived at the school last night." "At night, are they..." "No. From what Ian says is that they're human." "Hm...theres something about that girl that is not at all human." "Hm?" "Find out who exactly those siblings are." "Yes, ma'am." "Oh, and if you find that something should be wrong with them, come and tell me." "Of cour..." From in the yard, Anya reached up her sleeve and pulled out a throwing knife. "Hm? Whoa...whats that for? You're not going to kill me are you?" "Not you, but..." Anya threw it at the window where a woman was standing, nailing her right in the heart. "UH!" "Fiona!" "That girl...those children...they...uh." The vampire disintergrated. Anya smirked. "Gotcha." she continued walking, while Ian was called away by another vampire.

"Anya!" Damien came bursting into his sister's room. "Yes?" "Don't yes me! I know what happened today! What did you do it for!" "She was a pure blood, one that may have killed mother and father." "May have! What if she didn't!" "Oh, well. One less vampire to worry about." "Ha, Anya, thats not the point. Point is you killed that woman." "So." "Anya, this school is a safe house for vampires. They aren't hunted and killed and humans aren't attacked and bitten here." "Hm...my mistake." "A mistake that you're happy you made!" "Damien, its late and I'm tired, can we continue this in the morning?" "Anya..." She pushed him towards the door. "Goodnight now." "Anya...what you did tonight, it was wrong." Damien said before leaving his sister alone in her room.

"Hmph! What I did was wrong! Ha! What I did was the best thing ever...huh!" Anya now held Ian against the wall, a knife to his throat. "Whoa! Hold on a sec!" "Have you come to kill me? For killing that pure blood?" "Th...that was you! Wait...the knife earlier...whoa! Are you a hunter!" "Hm...would it scare you if I were?" "A...yeah!" "Then its your lucky day, no I'm not a hunter, but my father was." "Ah, in the blood then I take it." Anya released him. "Why are you here? In my room?" "Well...I..." "Shouldn't you be in class? To become a better vampire?" "Don't make it sound like that! I hate being what I am." "Hm...that makes two of us..." "Huh?" "Nothing. You should go, before my brother senses you're here." "He can sense us?" "Yeah, a talent he picked up from our parents." "Who are they anyway?" "...no need to tell you that. They were killed by the vampire council." "What...why?" "Their love was not liked and they refused to listen to their superiors." "...I'm sorry." "Huh, thats odd, you're a vampire, yet you feel and have given me sympathy." "What? Did you think that we didn't feel remorse?" "You feel that? Huh, maybe there is some good ones out there..." "Yes, there are, but not many." "I know that one." "So?" "What?" "Do you think we could be friends?" "...Friends...me freidns with a vampire? Thats something I'd never get used to, but if you want to hang around, its your choice." "Ah." "Now, for me, it is really late." "Right." Ian went to leave. "Goodnight Anya." "Goodmorning Ian."


	3. Chapter 3

"ARGH!" "Anya! Calm down! Just calm down!" "Damien! Please! Hurry!" "It's almost done..." "It wont work fast enough...use the seringe!" "Anya, you know thats dangerous!" "Just do it!" Damien cringed at the thought of sticking his sister with a needle, just so that her craving would subside, but he knew that when she was this bad, there was no other way. "Alright, here it comes." He pushed the plunger and the blood red liquid was injected into her bloodstream. Anya gripped the arm of the chair as it flowed into her system. "Better?" "Better! No! I'm not better! I'll never be better!" "Anya..." "Damien...I don;t want to do this anymore!" "Anya, you'll fight it." "For how long though? What if theres a day when you arent here? I might...oh god! I don't want to do that!" "Anya, lay down, you need to rest, remember." She laid down. "I'm going to go let the headmaster know you're alright..." "Don't tell him! Please don't tell him!" "Anya..." "He'll make me a night student! I don't want to be one! I...uh..." She passed out due to the over exertion. "Ha...rest well Anya." Damien shut the door and went to talk with the headmaster.

"I heard alot of screaming, is everyhing alright?" "Yeah, she was..." "Is something wrong with Anya?" "Ha...she doens't want me to tell anyone, but I have to incase I can't get to her on time." "She's turning, isn't she?" "Faster then I thought she would." "You?" "No. Anya was cursed with that, not me." "Hm, so just the scent of blood makes her go insane?" "Yes...she wont go to the night side." "I wasn't going to." "Hm...if she gets worse, there wont be any choice." "I agree." "I've been keeping her changing under control, until recently." "Hm...I'm glad you told me, and I'll keep it secret from her." "I hate having to give her those things!" "The tablets?" "Sometimes I have to give her 4 instead of 2." "She's getting bad then." "I...I can't let her get too far gone!" "Hm..." "If she contiues like this...she'll be a level E before we know it, and I...I can't loose my sister!" "Hm...don't give up on her, she'll need all the support she can get." "Hm...she's made an improvement." "How so?" "She still hates vampires, but she's alright with Ian being around." "Hm...she may hate them, but she is still a young girl." "...nah, she'd never think about things like that! Especially not dealing with vampires." "Hm, there was one who thought that too, but he changed." "You're talking about my dad?" "He hated vampires as much as Anya. maybe even more, but even though his hatred for them never subsided, he let one into his heart, I'd say." "I guess so, but Anya isn't the type to just let things slip past her." "I suppose not." Damien went to leave "However, things change all the time." "Not Anya." "Give it time." "I don't need to. Anya isn't like most girls." "Hm...we'll see." Damien left the room.

**********************************************************

"Are you sure you should be up and about?" "Damien!" "You know you have to rest a whole day after one of your spells!" "Damien, I'm fine, really, I can go to school." "Whats with you?" "Hm?" "Before you couldn't stand being in this school, now you want to go to school! Whats changed?" "Nothing, I'm just doing what you wanted me to do, sticking it out." "Right...you sure you aren't just hoping to see Ian?" "He's a vampire! Of course not! What put that thought into your head!" "Well, you seem to be getting along well with him." "...He's a vampire!" "Maybe..." "I hate vampires!" "You don't seem to that much anymore..." Anya glared at Damien and smirked, "Wanna bet?" "HuH?" Anya threw a knife and caught two vampires in the heart with them. "I win that bet." Damien just looked at his sister. "ANYA!" "Hm?" "You don't win anything! You just proved that you can still kill without worrying about the consequences!" "What ones? Detention? Expultion? Death? I don't care about any of that!" "I know you don't and you havent for a long time now, but you should!" "Why?" "You're only 15, you should care about your life!" "What life! I'm loosing my life to this damn curse! I could careless what happens to my life right now!" "Anya..." "Damien...I'm becoming something I hate the most! I hate myself for having that happen!" "Anya..." Damien held his little sister in his arms tightly. "Don't give up on your life, Anya, I don't want to have to life my life without my sister." Anya hugged him back. "You wont have to live that life." "Thank you." The two continued on their way to class.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anya, you know the rule here at the school, don't you?" Anya nodded, "Yes, no hunting or killing vampires." "Then why did you?" "I didn't hunt them, I got mad and I didn't realize they were even around." "Oh?" "It wasn't even time for them to come out to class yet, it was still bright and sunny, I didn't know they were around." "Ha...alirght then, but be much more careful in the future." "I will." Anya said and left the headmaster's office with a smirk.

"Anya?" "Damien, I've been cleared of all..." "Anya! When! When did you do it!" "Do what?" Damien took hold of his sister's hand and pulled her down to the pool area. "Damien! What are you...huh? Why is the headmaster here?" "There was another vampire killed." "...wait! I didn't have anything to do with that!" "Anya..." "I swear! I didn't! Damien! You believe me...don't you?" "Anya, I want to, but they found one of your knives in the pile of vampire ashes." "What! No! I swaer I didn't do a thing! Please! I assure you Damien I...AH!" "Headmaster! This is the girl isn't it?" "Ah...ha, yes thats her." "We'll bring her with us and..." "Let go of me!" "Anya, you should go with them..." "NO! I'm not going anywhere with a group of vampires!" "There is no choice. You are to come with us now." "For what? What have I done?" "We know of your prior killings, and they cannot go unpunished. You will be coming with us. The council will..." "Hey, wait a second!" Everyone turned.

"Ian?" "It wasn't Anya who killed him." "Beg pardon?" "I saw it, but had no time to act. A man came from nowhere, and used one of her knives." "Really? Who was this man?" "I'm not sure, but I know one thing...he's a pureblood." "A pureblood, killed one of his own kind? Perposterous!" "Its the truth..." "Ian, have you grown fond of this human girl?" "..." "Return to your dorm. The council president will now determine her fate." Anya was practically dragged down the driveway to a parked car. "No! Let me go! Let me go!" "We've finally caught you...Anya Kiryuu." Anya struggled to get away. "No!" "Theres no escape for you now." Anya was forced into the back of the car and the car drove away.

"Ah...ANYA!" Damien called as he watched his sister being driven away by the vampires. "Anya..." "Why did they take her away all of a sudden?" "...Anya has been wanted by the council since...before she was even born." "Really...why?" "It's due to who our parents are." "Hm...where are you going?" "To save my little sister, where else." "Ah...but you wont stand a chance in the council!" "It's alright, cause that car will never make it to the council." "...good luck." "You wanna come with?" "I...I'd be the one taken from here next...I..." "Anya would really appreciate it." "I...ha...I can't." "Well, thats understandable, later." Damien hurried off after the car.

"So, Ian, you say you saw who killed that vampire?" "Yeah," "What'd he look like?" "I didn't see any specific features, I just know he was a man and a pureblood." "Hm...I think that Anya was framed, don't you?" "Yeah, but how can we prove that? the council apparently has been chasing her for sometime." "True, what should you do Ian?" "I...I can't...I'll..." "What better way to show that you don't like being a vampire?" "Ah..." Ian sighed and walked away.

*********************************************************

"Why is the council after me anyway!" "Due to who you are, also, they can offer some assistance with your changing." "...I wont change! not anymore!" "That is something you have no control over." "...I didn't kill that vampire." "I know." "What!" "We had to get someone else to do it, so that we could bring you in." Anya glared, "You made me look bad in front of the school." "So? It's not like you'll ever be going back to it." "...why?" "Once the president says it, you'll no longer be able to access the outside world, and will not have any contact with humans." "What about my brother?" "Hm? The president will decide that. Its possible though that you may never see that boy again...hm?" The car stopped.

"Thats odd, we havent arrived yet, so why have we stopped?" Anya smirked, "Why are you smiling?" "You're in real trouble now." "Oh? Driver! Why has the car stopped..." The woman saw that the driver was nothing more then dust. "What!" "Told you lady, you're in real trouble now." "Bitch!" Damien came from out of nowhere and held a knife to the woman's heart. "You!" "Let my sister go." "Forget it!" "Hm...I'm glad you said that, cause...I didn't want you to give in so easily." Damien grinned, "Anya, you alright?" "Fine." "Good, lets take this bitch out together huh?" "I'd like that." They stood before the woman, and took out their knives. "Now, shall we do this fast or slow?" "I'd love to do it slow, but we don't have time for that, so lets just...AHH!" "Anya!" "Let go!" "I've got the girl, kill the boy and lets go." "Yes sir." Damien threw a kinfe at the man that had his sister in his grasp, but to Damien's surprise he caught it. "Nice try little boy, but I know all your moves." "How!" "You should ask Cross that one." "Who are you!" "He'll know who I am." "I don't care if he does! I want to know who the hell you are!" "My, my, I hope you never kissed your mother with that mouth of yours...uh..." "Don't talk about my mother!" "Not bad, they've taught you well...hm? Argh!" The man doubled over in excrutiating pain, letting Anya go in the proccess. "Who the hell!" Damien had Anya behind him nowe and looked around. "Danmit!" The female vampire came to the man's aide. "Sir, you've been injured." "That attack...was from...Bloody Rose." "Are you certain?" "I've felt her sting before." "What do we do about the children?" "We can't do anything right now." "Sir?" "Not when the barrel is still pointing at us, that would be suicide..." "Then try something!" "Hm...quite the tongue." The two vampires got into the car. "Till next time." "Next time I'll kill you!" "Good luck." The car was gone in a flash.

"Damien...where'd that attack come from?" "Don't know, but wherever it came from, I'm glad it came at all." "Me too." "We should head back to the school..." "They'll just come there." "We'll ask the headmaster for advice on what we should do." "Hm...okay." The two headed back to the school, while they were watched carefully.

"Whew! Talk about close call." "At least they got away." "For how long though?" "I don't know." "He'll just keep coming after her." "I know, and we'll keep getting in his way."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, things went along as normal, Damien made sure to be on guard, even when he was supposed to be learning. It was clear to many that Damien was a bundle of worries. Anya on the other hand, couldnt have been more calm. She'd just sit there during class and pay full attention, but that didn't mean she wasn't alert.

"Damien, we should tell the headmaster about what happened to that man." "Mhm, I want to know what he meant by Bloody Rose." "Me too. Also, where did the attack come from?" "We'll ask him that as well...maybe it has something to do with mom and dad?" "Damien, don't get your hopes up for that one." Anya said blatantly as they walked along the corridor.

"Look, let the girl be for now at least." "Headmaster, you know that I can't do that." "Hm...can't or wont?" "I do't know what the higher ups are going to have done to the girl, but I know I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." "Hm...she's changing rapidly...there will be nothing thta can be done to stop that. True she is using the blood tablets to sustain her lust for the real deal, but that will not last long." "True. What does that have to do with our conversation?" "Wait until she's so desperate not to change. Then she'll do anything." "When will that be?" "The day she attacks her own brother." "Hm...I'll see what they say...ow..." "Hm? Thats from the Bloody Rose isn't it?" "Yeah." "Ah, I see, so you had to let both go, when you were hit huh?" "Yeah..." "You know, he showed restraint, right?" "Yes, I've very aware that he could've killed me with that thing." "You should try a bit harder to keep her out of their grasp." "Ah...ha, like I've already said before, I don't kow what they will say, but I can try..." "Alright, oh and the next time you see them, try not to scare them this time." "It was not my intention last time. Good...huh?" The door to the office opened wide and Anya stood before the headmaster and the man that had tried to take her to the council the other night. Damien was there too, but he hadn't wanted to barge in.

"Damien, Anya..." "Why is he here? why is this pure blood here!" "Anya," Damien placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Damien..." "Be quiet." Anya sighed and did as she was told. "Headmaster, we appoligize for disrupting your conversation, no matter who it was with." Damine said and bowed slightly, "I do want to know though, why is he here?" "Well..." "If he has come for Anya, he is not leaving with her." "Hm...well, its easy to see where they get their attitudes from, isn't it headmaster?" "Yes, they've been taught well..." "What is the Bloody Rose and who shot it the other night?" "Two interesting questions, huh? Well, lets see...first the Bloody Rose is a special type of gun, one that can really harm and even kill vampires." "Huh, I like it already." "Anya!" "What? I do." "Headmaster, who is able to use that gun?" "Well, it sort of chose its permanent owner, your father." "Then...he's the only one who can use it right?" "Yes." Anya's eyes lit up somewhat at that. "Hm, are you happy to know that the council never caught them? Anya...ow!" Anya had just kicked the guy in the shins. "Hmph! Don't talk to me." "Anya! Appoligize! Now!" "No. He's a vampire and a pure blood at that. I am not going to appoligize to the likes of him. He's probably the council's new president as well, right?" "Very perceptive..." "Not really, just fits. Also..." "Anya. Thats enough." Anya was now silent. Damien again bowed. "I'm sorry, my sister really hates you." "I see." Anya left the office and went down the hall.

"Sir, who are you to Anya and me?" "Hm?" "You remind me of my mom." "Really, do I?" "Yes, you do...you two are related arent you?" "Indeed we are." "How related?" "Like you and your little sister." "I see." Damien left the office as well. "Well, she's not going to be very happy with you, Kaname." "Hm." "She'll try to kill you before you leave, she trully does hate all vampires..." "Wonder what she would do to learn that her mother is a pure blood and her father a halfling." "That would be just plain mean." "You're right it would, but it might come down to that. Until next time Headmaster." "Ah...great...this is not turning out the way I wanted it to..." "What did you expect from vampires?" "Huh? Well, now things are really going to get interesting, aren't they? Zero, Yuki." "They are."

*********************************************************

"Anya!" "I hate them! I hate them!" "Anya, I know you hate them, but you have to..." "No! I've tried to deal with things and have been doing pretty well considering I'm surrounded by vamps!" "Anya, I know its hard for you, especially since your, yourself are becoming what you hate the most..." "I'll die before I allow that to happen!" "Anya..." "Damien?" "Yeah?" "Will you promise me something? Right here right now?" "Sure, whatever you want I'll promise you..." "Kill me." "What!" "When the time comes...kill me. I don't want to live as a vampire, please, when it's time, I want you to kill me." "Anya! I am not going to kill you!" "You said anything! This is what I need you to promise me! Please promise me!" "No." "Damien!" "I am not going to be the one who kills you! Never! Your my little sister! I could never hurt you!" "Yes you could! just do it when the time..." "No." "Damien!" Damien walked away, while Anya shouted for him o come back to her.

"Damien?" "Ian, is it that time already?" "Yeah, Anya alright?" "She's talking stupidly again." "Hm?" "She wants and actually believes that I'd kill her." "Why would you kill her?" "...I can't tell you." "Why not?" "She'd kill me, then you literally." "I see," "You should go. ts not good to be seen with me, not aftr everything going on with Anya." "Alright." Ian left and Damien went for a walk by the pool. "Ha, Anya...do you hate then that much, that you'd want to die to stop becoming one..." "I was the same way." Damien turned to face a man. He stood quickly and just stared. "Damien, you've been doing a great job taking care of your sister." "D...Dad..." Damien just stared at his dad. "So, whats new?" Damien could not say a word.


End file.
